Father Life
by StokinDembers
Summary: Jade has returned, and if Roy Harper wasn't shocked enough, she's brought a baby along with her, THIER baby... Faced with all the fresh challenges of fatherhood, Roy knows he cannot do it alone. But can he manage to reform the broken bonds of his marriage and recapture his wife's heart? Or will the strain of living lives behind a mask keep them apart forever...?
1. Cleaning Up

Thanks for clicking readers!

These are some things you should know before reading: This first chapter takes place after the events of "Salvage" and the rest are scattered one shots.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any characters involved

Now enjoy!

* * *

When Roy Harper finally stirred from slumber, he rolled over, tugging the sheets with him. His hand rested on the other side of the bed lazily when suddenly, his eyes snapped open. The lingering warmth on the other side of the mattress was faint, but undeniable. He moved his palm about, feeling the pillow and the whole side of the bed before darting into a sitting position. He blinked the heaviness from his eyes and glanced around rapidly. It took him only a second to perceive that the light was on behind his bathroom door. Roy panicked, throwing his covers off and groping around for his pajama bottoms as he quietly crept towards the door, slipping one leg on after the other. He swallowed. This couldn't' be real. He'd been living alone for about a year and a half now ever since Jade had left him. Then... it all came crashing back. His wife, her baby, no... _their_ baby... _Lian_... He remembered how he'd felt the night before when Jade had dropped the bomb shell into his lap. Shock had arrested him and shook his emotions raggedly without any mercy. It had perhaps been a whole five minutes before he could manage to speak again, or even manage to believe what his eyes beheld before him. It was too fantastic. Even now doubt lingered in his mind. Could something so amazing have been real? What if it were nothing more than a dream?

Without thinking, Roy grabbed the door handle and ripped it open. Jade hadn't even flinched. There she stood, her curvy body wrapped in a bath towel as she brushed through her sopping wet, long black tresses.

"Did no one ever teach you how to knock?" she questioned, looking at him through the sink mirror with a cocked brow and a smirky smile. Under normal circumstances Roy might have been a smart-alec and quipped back with something like "Knocking rules don't count with your spouse," or "Since when did you become self conscious?" but right now, the circumstances were definitely **NOT** normal. In fact, all Roy could process at the moment was that she was _here_. With him. After she'd left him in furious indignation, Roy had believed he would never see her again. At first, he'd been too angry to succumb to pain or any sense of loss, but then, it had slowly added to his bitterness, only fueling the self-destructive behavior in which Jade had left him for. But now... she was back.

Jade was still smirking at him, waiting for some sort of response, but the one she received from him was the one she least expected. Roy swept forward and caught her in his arms, hugging her close against him and burying his face between her neck and shoulder. Jade went tense at first, but in the next moment she relaxed and lifted her hands to return the hug.

"You're _here_..." Roy murmured against her skin. She could hear the unnatural amount of emotion in his voice and the limpness in his whole body as they held each other.

"I already told you why," Jade said, almost sounding exasperated, "Lian needs you more than I do," she said, instantly shutting down any of Roy's hopes that she'd perhaps forgiven him and was ready to accept him into her life once more. Roy was okay with that though. He'd never backed down from a challenge, and earning her trust back was definitely something worth working for.

"Where is she?" Roy asked releasing Jade slightly to stand back and look at her.

"She's with my sister," Jade answered, "I can't take care of two babies at once," she responded. Roy cocked an amused brow. Normally he'd take the bait when she'd throw comments like that out on a hook, but not this time. He was still too lucky to even have her with him.

"I want to see her again," Roy said.

"Not until I've got you looking decent again. You want to make a good impression on your daughter don't you? Starting with your hair," she stated, opening a drawer in the sink counter where she pulled out a pair of scissors.

"I happen to like my hair," Roy remarked, a bit defiantly.

"Spare me," Jade huffed, gesturing he take a seat once she closed the toilet lid, "and everyone else who has to look at you,"

Roy took a deep, stress flushing breath and did what his wife told him. Over the next hour or so, Jade worked to cut away his unruly locks, all the loneliness of the past falling away with it. Roy sat, allowing the comfort of her fingers running against his scalp lull him into peaceful serenity. Once done, she then proceeded to make him shave the stubble which had grown untamed all over his cheeks. Jade was no barber, but she wasn't horrible. The end result as Roy looked into the mirror over all wasn't that bad. He was actually starting to look like his old self again.

"I think I'm beginning to see a shade of the real Red Arrow in there," Jade stated, putting a hand on her hip.

"Thanks Jade," Roy said, turning to face her with a small, but meaningful smile. Jade didn't give him time to linger.

"Now, _I_ need to finish getting ready," she declared, "so shoo," she ordered, pointing towards the door.

"Ready for what?" Roy questioned, moving towards the door but still curious.

"You and I are going jogging," she stated, "and I don't go jogging in public with nothing but a towel on," she stated.

"Jogging?"  
The door was promptly shut in his face, leaving Roy to stand there and wonder what kind of wild ride he was getting into now...

* * *

Thanks for reading! leave a comment and let me know what you think! I'm doing my best to keep these characters canon so let me know if I'm failing!

-Stokin D Embers


	2. Working Out

Roy was in the kitchen, standing while eating from a bowl of cereal when Jade came in with her hair dried, pulled back into a ponytail and dressed in tight work out clothes. She looked pretty hot, like Roy always thought she did, and he was about to offer her the compliment when she spoke first.

"What is that?" she snapped, looking at the bowl in his hands.

"Cereal, what's it look like?" he retorted in response to her harsh tone. Jade turned towards the kitchen cabinets and began rummaging through them. By the look on her face she was getting increasingly disgusted as she pulled box after box of crappy cereals from the shelves along with all other sorts of boxed and canned foods. Finally, with an intense frown, she went to the fridge and yanked it open to survey its contents with a critical eye.

"Jeez Red, it's no wonder your body has gone to mush!" she finally exclaimed, "You're eating nothing but garbage! Is there not a single fruit or vegetable in this kitchen?" she questioned in abhorrence.

Roy blinked in surprise as if he'd been slapped in the face. He hadn't expected her to attack him about his eating and, for a rebellious moment, the evil flame of pride roared to life within his chest. He was a MAN and he could eat what HE wanted! She had no right to come in here and judge him and his condition! Who'd she think she was anyway? Then, the quieter, more meek voice within the inner depths of his soul quietly whispered..."Your wife". Roy had a choice to make. Swallow his pride and let her trample his careless lifestyle and bad habits, or fight back and possibly risk further injury to their relationship. He couldn't let her leave again... he just couldn't... So, wisely, Roy kept his mouth shut and stood quietly, and simply settled for wearing a grim expression behind her back. Jade didn't notice.

"First thing after picking the baby up we are going to the store," she declared, closing the fridge door with contempt before turning away to head for the front door.

"Come on," she ordered.

"I'm not done," Roy protested, "Don't you know it's bad to run when you've just eaten?"

"It doesn't matter. It's all coming up anyway," she retorted and turned out after opening the door. Roy growled and set the bowl down in the sink to follow her. He really hoped what she'd said about the food coming back up had just been a prompt to get his butt moving.

**A half hour later**,

Jade and Roy were running along an open country road and though the morning was absolutely beautiful with clear skies and perfect temperature, Roy was sweating like an overworked mule, inwardly cursing just about every tree, every plant, every pebble as he passed them at a pace even a grandma would laugh at. This was just embarrassing. Roy's lungs were burning, his head was pounding, his legs were going weak underneath him and every breath was pure agony.

"Keep up!" Jade shouted back at him. Roy didn't really know why she bothered. He was at least twelve yards behind her and there was no way he was catching up now. At this point even the wind was mocking him, batting against his face incessantly, resisting each of his labored steps.

"How many more miles?" Roy rasped out as loud as he could manage so she could hear him.

"Miles? Red, we've only run a half a mile. We've just started! We have at least another mile and a half before reaching my sister's," she shouted back in amusement of his naivety.

"Good God," Roy gasped, clenching his fists in anger, "You didn't tell me we were running to your sisters!" he barked, regretting afterwards having wasted the air that he'd spoken out of his lungs.

"You want to see Lian don't you?" Jade retorted, her voice still as fresh and easy as it'd been when they'd begun.

"I won't see her if I have a heart attack and die!" Roy snapped back through weak and dry lips. Jade just laughed at him. _LAUGHED_ at HIM!

Roy's boiling anger was the only thing that pulled him through that morning. If he hadn't had such determined ferocity once becoming offended, he would have never made it to Artemis and Wallace's apartment. As it was, he had collapsed on to the front lawn and was now wheezing through a gaping mouth, like a fish out of water, when Jade knocked on the door. Artemis answered with baby Lian against her hip.

"Hey sis, long time no see," she teased lightly with this quirky little smile on, the same one she she always had on when seeing her sister, but it was suddenly snatched away when she spotted Roy sprawled out on the grass.

"Is.. he okay?" she asked, eyes widened with concern.

"We jogged here," Jade explained, "He'll be alright, let's just give him a moment," she said, stepping inside the house and closing the door behind her. It was a short minute afterwards that Roy heard through his clogged ears the door opening again. When he dared open his eyes he saw Wally standing above him with the stupidest grin on his face.

"Your old lady whuppin' you back into shape?" Wally teased, squatting down beside him.

"I don't need this right now," Roy hissed through gritted teeth.

"Bout time somebody got you moving," Wally stated, "Should have known it would have been Jade all along,"

"I may be weak in the legs, but my fists work just fine," Roy growled threateningly.

"Speaking of fists," Wally continued, completely unaffected by Roy's warning, "When are you going to come back and spar with the team like you used to?"

"You don't spar with the team anymore," Roy pointed out, "Why should I?"

"I'm not _part_ of the team anymore, no, but I do go spar occasionally. It's always good to keep up those muscles and reflexes. Besides, I got my own woman to protect now," he reminded. Roy shook his head and sighed exasperatedly. Just then the baby could be heard laughing through the open kitchen window and Roy and Wally both turned to look that way. That sound... it was so unfamiliar to Roy... yet at the same time it tugged at all of his heart strings. Just knowing that laughing baby was his.. and he hadn't known about her till just yesterday!

"How long have you known?" Roy asked, changing the subject.

"Jade came and told us maybe about a month and a half ago," Wally shrugged.

"That's not right," Roy muttered stiffly.

"Someone had to baby sit while she was away and you weren't ready for that responsibility," Wally responded calmly.

"And you and Artemis were I suppose?" Roy glowered.

"We're not involved in dangerous hero business anymore. We have a quiet life where we can focus on college and enjoy the simple things afforded to us. Plus Artemis is one of the only people aside from you that Jade trusts. Yes, we were ready to become God parents," he answered certainly, but then he brightened and his serious mood changed, "But hey, that's why Jade's here for you now, right? To teach you how to be responsible again?" Wally smiled, nudging Roy's shoulder. Roy just grunted.

"She has a lead to where we can find the real Roy Harper," Roy said suddenly. Wally's expression turned down some, his eyes becoming thoughtful.

"How bout we go inside, and you can hold your baby again?" Wally offered, standing then extending a hand to his friend. Roy took it and relied on Wally's strength to haul him to his wobbly feet. Wally patted his shoulder with an approving smile and then, together, they walked towards the house.

* * *

Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Am I keeping the characters original enough?

-Stokin D Embers


	3. Going Shopping

Upon entering the house, Roy saw Artemis and Jade together in the kitchen. Jade was holding Lian and Artemis was handing her a warm bottle of milk fresh from the microwave.

"Look who finally caught his breath," Jade smirked as he walked in. Roy held his tongue, resisting temptation to lash out and instead made his purpose for walking in here, and facing mockery, to be known.

"I want to hold her," he stated, a bit impatiently. Artemis smiled and Jade just cocked a brow with the smirk having melted into something a bit more genuine.

"Come on then," she said, walking out of the kitchen with the baby in her hands to go sit on the couch in the living room. Roy followed and sat down beside her. He'd held Lian once before but she wasn't in the carrying sling this time, and he'd need to better support her little head. Jade transferred the baby carefully into his arms, all the while giving him important instructions and telling him to hold the bottle up for her. Roy had never felt so frighteningly strong in his life. Every little move he made he feared would put the baby in discomfort or at the most, harm her in some way. But Jade said nothing as he fought past the awkward unfamiliarity he had with holding babies, until he finally relaxed. Lian was quietly sucking on the bottle, eyes closed and in her own little world. She was so fragile, so small, and yet incredibly at peace, without a worry in the world. She hadn't burst into tears like he'd feared upon having her in his arms, and better yet, he hadn't dropped her. Roy glanced at Jade hoping for some sign of approval but she said nothing, just watched the baby. Roy decided to take the opportunity and analyze Lian's face as well, along with all her lovely little features. The first two things that he realized was that she had gotten her mother's fine eyes, and his red hair. She was simply perfect.

"Are you sure I'm her father?" Roy stammered suddenly, "I mean, did you genetically test that out?"

"Roy!" Jade scolded in outrage.

"I'm just saying!" Roy defended,"She's too perfect... How could something so pure have come from me?"

"I'll have to go over that again with you some time," Wally teased. Artemis tried not to laugh as she came over to sit down on Wally's lap, where he had settled into a chair across the room. Jade ignored the joke and simply said,

"She _is_ yours. Being perfect has nothing to do with it," she stated softly getting up from the side of the couch to go gather the baby's things. Roy just stared, marveling at the little life in his arms. As the final sense of awareness dawned on him, Roy's spirit, his soul and his mind all became alive to the fact that this baby was his to watch, his to protect, his to love. And with that realization now embedded within his core, a fierce spark of fatherly dedication burned within him. Nothing would ever happen to his Lian, and he would do everything in his power so that she had anything she could possibly ever need or want.

...

The downside of having jogged all the way to Artemis and Wally's apartment, was the walk back home.

"We really need to use the car more often," Roy grumbled as they walked side by side. Jade had the baby carrier sling over her shoulder and Lian was secured safely to her back as they walked home.

"You can't afford the gas right now," Jade said, "Besides, it'll be good for you to keep your body as mobile as possible. Every little thing will help you get back into healthy shape," she pointed out, "I've set up a work out schedule for you, and opened a membership with the nearest gym," she announced. Roy felt a mixture of surprise and dread at this news. He'd never before had to have a gym membership, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to. Jade was right about needing to be consistent. Roy had trained hard in the beginning of his life to keep his body in continual good condition, so he was aware of the commitment it was going to take. It would be a painstaking, but he could do it.

When they got home, Roy showered and Jade changed into some normal civilian clothes. Lian went down for a nap during the time they prepared to head to the store and when she woke up, it was time to go. Moving for the door, Roy noted Jade had the car keys in her hand.

"I thought you said we can't afford the gas," he remarked with a frown.

"I said _you_ can't afford the gas," Jade returned with a smirk, "Besides, there will be too many groceries to bring home by ourselves," she stated, carrying the baby out the door. Roy had never liked grocery shopping. Hence why he made a habit of buying foods with the most preservatives in them, so as to not have to make the return trips very often. However, Jade made it pretty clear that the time for slacking was over. If he wanted to be healthy, he had to sacrifice for it. And there was no shortage on the sacrificing...

Jade had drawn out the shopping trip for a whole 2 hours, and Roy was absolutely certain she did it on purpose just to torture him! No mother in the world was so picky about choosing baby formula. Thank God Lian was there to entertain him during the long waits. Roy had gone to the store with Jade a couple times before during the first year they'd been married, but having Lian with them made the experience far different. She would giggle from her shopping cart seat and point at things that caught her eye as they passed and then in turn Roy would entertain her by bringing her the things and being funny with them. Jade seemed to ignore Roy's silliness most of the time but he caught her smiling over her shoulder once or twice at him. He could be a good father, Roy knew he could be, and he wanted to prove that to her, no matter what it took.

When they finally made it to the cash register, the cashier behind the conveyer belt was sure to give a loud, long, "awww..." when she spotted Lian.

"What a beautiful baby," the older woman complimented as she checked their items. Roy couldn't remember a time he'd felt so fuzzy, save for perhaps back when he would used to kiss Jade. Now, he'd be lucky if she'd let him peck one on her cheek.

"Thank you..." Jade said, obviously experiencing that same warm, fuzzy feeling by the look on her face. After all the food and other items were put into bags, they were on their way with the grocery cart towards the car. Roy made extra certain to offer to load all the bags up while Jade situated Lian in the carseat. She'd only nodded but Roy didn't let himself get discouraged by how little of a positive response he received for his efforts. Jade was perceptive, and he was certain she was taking into account all of his actions. She was the one to drive home, which Roy didn't dare to protest about, and he helped her unload each of the bags and bring them upstairs into the kitchen when they got home. Jade was careful to lay a new blanket she bought out on the floor for Lian to lie on while she began unpacking the bags and putting things away into the cabinets and fridge. Roy stood by, wondering what he should do now. But, it didn't take long before Jade gave him a new assignment... She pushed him a bag across the counter which he looked inside. It was full of baby protection things for the home, such as cabinet locks, plastic door knobs and more.

"Really?" Roy sighed. Jade just smiled in amusement.

* * *

I got to say, even though I'm writing these characters and what they do, I really love them! I don't even really have to try that hard to imagine what they would say or do. Their characteristics are so distinct it's like they take on a life of their own inside my head. The minds of DC are just brilliant! Thank you Young Justice!

-Stokin D Embers


	4. Baby Proofing

This was just NOT fair. Every cell of manliness within Roy Harper's body screamed out against the very idea of baby proofing HIS house.

"Jade... don't ask me to baby proof my house..." he almost pleaded.

"_Your_ house?" Jade questioned, cocking a challenging brow as she placed her hands on her hips. Lord save him from her wrath if he ever made another comment like that again. Nothing was just HIS anymore, Jade had made that very clear since she stepped foot back into this house, and though Roy was glad to share with his wife and newly beloved baby, it would be hard adjusting. Especially when he felt all these new adjustments were only making him feel more like a fool.

"I didn't mean that," he amended quickly. But he _was_ the husband, and the father, he had a rite to make _some_ decisions in how they raised Lian!

"Look, all I want to know is why you're so paranoid about baby proofing everything. She's only what? 3 months old? She can barely crawl right now! What kind of trouble can she possibly get into?" he argued. As if on cue, they both jumped after hearing a crash from the living room. Lian began wailing and Jade rolled her eyes at her husband before moving out of the kitchen to come to her baby's rescue. Okay... apparently babies were more trouble than Roy gave them credit... He grimaced and followed Jade to provide extra comfort for their daughter. Gosh how those tears made Roy's heart shiver. Just the sight of his daughter in distress made his whole heart ache. Jade scooped Lian up from where she'd pulled a few magazines from off the coffee table right onto herself and began cooing to the child gently. Roy watched as Lian began to quiet, her cries eventually dying down into light whimpers. How did Jade do that? It made that warm fuzzy feeling from earlier in the store come right back to him. He'd never heard Jade sound so gentle or so caring ever before.

"Okay," he conceded, "I'll baby proof the house..." he sighed.

It wasn't an easy task either. Those wall socket protectors and cabinet locks were harder to set up than they looked. More than once Jade had to correct Roy on his assembly abilities, pushing his patience to the limit. It was bad enough he couldn't figure it out on his own, he didn't need his wife chiding him along the way, irking him each time. When he finally thought he was finished covering every wall plug and every cabinet in the house Jade said,

"Oh, we should probably put some bubble wrap around the table corners too..."

Roy was so fed up all he could do was laugh.

"No, no, I have an even better idea!" he said, chuckling out pent up irritation, "How about we just bubble wrap the whole friggin house?! Wouldn't that be perfect?" he questioned, arms flailing, letting his anger get a hold of him again. He'd tolerated the death jog, and the two hour long shopping spree, and having to put up all this baby proofing nonsense, but enough was definitely enough. Lian, who had been giggling while nibbling on a toy in her hand, had stopped to stare at her daddy as soon as he raised his voice. Jade was staring at Roy too, both eye brows escalated in amusement of this entertaining spectacle.

"Hilarious," she said eventually, totally strait faced as she continued rocking Lian around on her knee. Roy let out a nice long sigh through his nose, trying to keep himself composed. Luckily Jade saved him from having to dwell on his frustration any longer.

"Here, come hold Lian. She wants her daddy," Jade offered, scooting the baby girl further up on her knee. Lian was smiling, reaching out for him with tiny little hands. Roy couldn't really say no to that, no matter how angry he'd felt a moment ago. He meandered over to the couch and plopped down beside his wife before she moved Lian onto his lap. She was still smiling, bright eyed and perfectly happy, putting one fist in her mouth to slobber on while Roy held her by her sides to settle her down comfortably in his lap. As Roy fixed his gaze on his baby girl, Jade stood up and offered to make some lunch.

**By mid afternoon, **

the floor was positively covered with baby toys, and to Jade's surprise, Roy wasn't helping matters. She'd thought that he of all people would be strict about wanting to keep the house clean, but as it turned out, he was the inspiration for the clutter it was now in. He'd pulled literally every toy from the baby bag out, enjoying watching Lian's expressions to each of them and then becoming increasingly encouraged when she found it absolutely spell binding how he made them walk around and talk. Jade pretended not to notice most of the time as she cleaned the kitchen and set to work organizing the fridge so she could actually find things, but several times she had to keep herself from laughing. She'd never seen or heard Roy interact with kids in her life and it was surprisingly charming. Amidst the light giggles and funny noises Roy suddenly yelped with a loud,

"Whoa! Daddy doesn't think you should have that!"

Jade peeked around in curiosity and beheld Roy lunging forward to remove a sheathed knife from the baby's hands.

"Roy!" she scolded, "Where did she get that!?" she demanded.

"It must have been hidden under the couch," Roy replied, "She went in looking for a toy and pulled it out instead," he said with an incredibly guilty expression on his face as he hastily stored it high away on a shelf.

"Don't tell me you have those things hidden all over the house," she reprimanded.

"What hero in his right mind wouldn't?" Roy responded quickly in defense.

"Baby proofing the house isn't going to mean much if one of those are available under every couch cushion," she warned.

"Yes, yes I know. I just forgot they were there is all," Roy responded quickly, clearly offended that she thought him so insensitive as to purposefully leave weapons in reach of their child.

Not long after that, Lian was completely tired out and in need of another nap. Roy was sad to see Lian being taken away into the back room by her mother, and away from his reach. But she needed her sleep, and Roy had spent the last couple hours with her. He settled down on the couch, turning on the tv to the news station. While he watched, he slipped his hand between a few of the couch cushions to search around just in case he'd missed another hidden weapon somewhere. Jade came out a bit afterwards.

"She's pretty fun isn't she?" she remarked, coming to sit down beside him on the couch and folding her legs attractively. The sudden awareness that they were now alone suddenly dawned on Roy and he realized now might not be a bad time to turn on the charm.

"Uh... yeah, yeah. I think we'll keep her," Roy replied, shooting her a playful grin. Jade smiled, but it was faint. Still, it counted and Roy became as giddy as a teenage boy all over again. Was progress being made?

* * *

lol, fluff alert! Prepare yourselves! Next chapter will be up tomorrow morning! Leave a comment and tell me if following this story is still worth it! ;)


	5. Asking Forgiveness

"Why the news? Is that the only thing you watch?" Jade questioned, changing the subject. Clearly she was in no mood to joke around. Reaching over, she grabbed the remote from her husband's hand. Roy's jaw fell open slightly as he watched her boldly take the TV controller from his possession.

"_Excuse_ me? Is nothing sacred?" he inquired teasingly, as Jade began flipping through the channels again.

"Give me one good reason to watch the news and all that bad stuff going on," Jade returned stubbornly.

"Seeing worldly chaos makes me feel needed," Roy huffed, his mood turning more dark, "Gives me a reason to get out of bed every morning," he countered.

Jade was looking at him with this deep, thoughtful expression. She perhaps hadn't realized what kind of comforts he'd taken to after she'd left him, or what had pulled him through each of his days, feeling like he was more worthless than dirt. Apparently, seeing the news was one of those comforts. It was rather pathetic, actually, and despite not being one who made a habit of pitying people, Jade turned the channel back to the news.

"Well, now you have a new reason to get out of bed," she declared all the same. As they watched, the interviewer on the TV was narrating a battle going on between some major villain and a super hero.

"See that hero?" Jade pointed at the screen, "I garantee you he doesn't have a baby daughter waiting back home for him, or he would be out of his mind to be out there doing what he's doing, putting his life at risk. Real men should always know when and why they are needed. Having a baby girl who depends on you is one of the most important priorities a man can have, and if he chooses to ignore that fact, he's nothing short of selfish," she paused then continued more softly, less repremanding,

"Lian is why you're needed now, and if that isn't enough to keep you fulfilled in life, then I don't know what is," she stated, her face serious as she stared at him.

Roy held her gaze, unafraid to face her words square on. He knew she was right, and he was determined to do all that was necessary for Lian, but he was still working on the being fulfilled part...

"Lian is the new chapter in my life, I understand that. But to be entirely fulfilled, I need closure regarding my past, and that includes finding the r-" (Jade was shooting him a vicious glare, just daring him to say "real" Roy Harper, so he quickly altered his choice of words) "-original, Roy Harper," he responded. Jade's narrowed eyes softened slightly and after a moment Roy looked down finally to the floor, actually nervous about what he was going to say next...

"And... that also includes... knowing that all my past wrongs won't keep this marriage apart forever..." he finished, trying to keep his voice from getting emotional. The tremendous guilt he always kept buried deep down in his heart regarding how he'd treated Jade was bubbling once again to the surface and it was driving him insane. Roy gripped the sides of his head with his hands in distress. Jade was still watching him, her gaze having become disturbed with uncertainty. It was safest keeping Roy at a distance, enjoying him for what he was, which was her baby's father. She was safest knowing he couldn't hurt her heart again by pushing her away or putting himself through hell and dragging her down with him. It was safest just remaining completely detached emotionally to this man she called her husband and living life on the surface. It was safer not to love him.

"Jade, I'm sorry for everything I put you through," Roy croaked out, "Not a day has gone by that I haven't berated myself for the biggest mistake I ever made in my life, and that is loosing you..." Roy had his eyes closed still, not risking to open them and glimpse Jade's facial reaction yet,

"I guess... all I want to know is... if Lian is truly the _only_ one in this family who needs me," Roy murmured at last.

He should have known he wouldn't have been able to keep himself together when it came to facing Jade alone. Flirting with her would have only added insult to injury. He had wronged her too many times to simply act like nothing had ever happened. If nothing came of opening himself up like this, he still owed her the apology. When Roy finally opened his eyes, he saw Jade straiten her posture on the couch and put her statue still face on as she stared at the wall across the room. It was the same face she always put on like a mask to hide her true thoughts or feelings from him. There had been a time where Roy could read past it, but he'd been away from her for so long, he'd lost is touch. She was silent for a long time, and Roy hoped that was a good thing. He hoped it meant she was seriously deliberating everything he had said and there was a possibility of her believing him.

Finally Jade took in a distinctly slow breath and spoke.

"I told you before. _Lian_, is the one who needs you right now. Not me," she stated, in a voice as cold as ice. Roy felt his heart drop to his stomach, but he said nothing, nor made any arguments. He could very easily let himself get angry at her, and complain about how he was working harder than ever to win her back just to get slapped in the face. But the truth was, he just couldn't do that. She was perfectly within her rites to keep him away and it only made things that much more painful. Jade stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen counter where she grabbed a sheet of paper.

"I printed out your work out schedule for the week," she stated, changing the subject. She spoke in such a perfectly normal voice, it nearly broke Roy's heart that she was able to switch over to her surface act so easily. He stood up and followed her over, not quite willing to let the sensitive subject of their relationship to be dropped so carelessly. He stood beside her as she handed the schedule over, and he glanced at it only a moment before speaking again.

"I _will_ have your trust, and this time, it will be your _full_ trust," he declared, his voice a gentle whisper not far from her ear, but his tone was strong and unshakably resolved. It sent a shiver down Jade's spine as she stood there, feeling his breath on her neck.

Unable to be near him any longer, Jade walked out of the kitchen and into the master bedroom where Lian was sleeping. She closed the door behind her and Roy was left alone in the living room. He stood where he was for a long while but eventually turned back to the couch where he sat down and searched through some channels before turning the TV volume up. It was just Jade's luck that a football game was on which Roy happened to be very interested in, because if he hadn't turned the volume up, he might have heard her gentle sobs between the shouts and whistles from the TV.

* * *

Wow... that part was a bit heavier than the last few. But I have to throw those in occasionally or the story wouldn't be very real or interesting! Not sure however if it's still considered fluff when the love is mainly one-sided still, but whatever! lol Leave your comment, and try to guess why you think Jade is crying! Are they happy tears or sad tears?

-Stokin D Embers


	6. Training Hard

By the time dinner was ready, things were relatively back to normal. Jade had brought Lian out of the bedroom from her nap after Roy had watched at least an hour and a half of the football game, and then Jade had set to work cooking perhaps the most healthy meal Roy had eaten in months. Having the baby now present in the room again seemed to put Roy's mood back into the same playful, silly daddy that he'd been that afternoon, and Jade felt glad that his attention was on someone other than herself. It had been startling, Roy speaking so intensely to her, and even now his words echoed in her ears as she sat, stabbing broccoli off her plate with a fork.

Conversation at the table was non-existent, except for the occasional giggle or baby talk that issued from Lian where she was rolling about on the floor. Roy was about half way through with his meal when his cell phone began to ring. Standing swiftly he went to go fetch it. Jade watched him go but refocussed back to her food after a moment.

"Hello?" Roy answered.

"Hey buddy, glad you answered this time," came a fellow voice.

"Yeah well, what do you want?" Roy asked, trying to keep his tone from sounding strained or still angry. It was Dick Greyson on the phone, aka: Nightwing, and the last time Roy had seen the guy, he'd brought an ambush of other supers to try and set Roy strait. It hadn't gone over so well, even when several good points had been made as to why Roy's sulking needed to stop. He'd been too stubborn then.

"Wally told me that Jade came back," Dick said softly, "I just wanted to say I'm happy for you..."

"Is that the real reason you called?" Roy asked impatiently, wondering how much Wally had actually told. He didn't really like the fact that his private life was the common choice of gossip which flew freely down the chain of supers. Did the whole league know about his daughter by now?

"Part of the reason, yes," Dick answered calmly, though one could tell he didn't enjoy how short Roy was being with him, "the other thing was I wanted you to know that you are invited any time to come down and spar with the team. You're just as welcome to us as any of the others, you know that don't you?"

Roy was silent for a long moment. Did he know that? He was just a clone, how could they accept him so readily when they knew he wasn't the true article?

"I'm going to find the true Roy Harper first before I decide to engage in any more team get togethers," Roy answered, avoiding the last question entirely.

"You don't need to justify yourself. It wasn't your fault Speedy went missing in the first place. We became friends with _you_, okay? And we still want to be, but you have to stop slapping us away," Dick responded.

"Look, I'm going through a lot of adjustments right now. But I'll try to keep an open mind," Roy sighed, putting one hand on his hip. It was when he felt a tug on his pant leg that he realized Lian had belly slid her way to lie between his feet and play with the edge of his pants. Roy smiled.

"That's all I ask," Dick said, sounding satisfied.

"Alright, talk to you later," Roy said, and promptly hung up. Putting his phone away Roy scooped down and lifted Lian into his arms, holding her against his chest and closing his eyes for a minute. Jade watched him silently from the table, not asking who that had been or what they had wanted. It was none of her business and right now, she didn't care for it to be.

...

After dinner was over and Lian had exhausted herself to the point of nearly falling asleep right where she lay on the floor, Jade decided it was time to head to bed.

"I'm going to bed," she informed, picking Lian up and walking out of the room. Roy considered following her but it was only 8:30. He generally didn't fall asleep till at the very least 9:30. He spent a while deliberating what to do with the remainder of his time. He didn't really want to spend it sitting on the couch so when he came up with a plan he stood up and knocked quietly on the master bedroom door.

"I'm going out on street patrol. Be back later tonight," he promised. Jade looked at him when he peeked in but made no comment. She just nodded from where she sat in bed, reading from a book she had in her hands. Taking that as her consent, Roy suited up and left the building, exiting from a back window. Heaven knew he still couldn't figure out how to open the blasted front door with the plastic baby knob on it...

It was a long couple of hours out in the night air, moving from roof top to roof top, set on constant look out for trouble in any shape or form. In his part of town however, he didn't see much needing attention. The most help he'd been while out was stopping a car jacker from stealing a woman's car in the parking lot of the same grocery store he and his family had been at earlier that day. It was strange how at night everything became more dangerous... more evil. Roy prayed Lian would never have to deal with any of it.

When he returned home, the house was completely dark. No doubt Jade was asleep by now, as it was midnight, and so Roy was extra quiet when he came into the room and started stripping down. Baby Lian lie asleep in the transportable crib Jade had brought, looking as peaceful as ever, while Jade lay on her side of the bed, back facing him. Roy breathed a sigh of contentment. He still had a long way to go as far as earning Jade's heart went, but she was with him, and that itself was a blessing. After having changed, Roy carefully slid onto his side of the bed. Jade's long black hair flowed slightly onto his pillow and he couldn't resist bending down close to her head to breathe in her scent. It was so sweet and familiar that he nearly went to tears that moment, realizing just how much his heart had ached in missing her.

"I love you," he whispered tenderly by her ear, wishing so bad to kiss her on the cheek but knowing she would most likely feel it and wake up. She was always super sensitive like that. With a heavy sigh he laid down and fell asleep.

...

The next morning, when Jade woke. Roy was gone. For a frightening moment, she panicked. It was 6 in the morning and Lian had just woke up. She was crying in her crib and so while Jade got out of bed and began cooing the baby into silence, she opened the master bedroom door to look through the rest of the house. Not a sign of him. Jade hurried to get the baby's bottle warmed up in the microwave when she suddenly found a stick note stuck to the side of it. It read:

Gone jogging.  
Be back soon!

Well... that was a surprise. Jade set the note down and finished warming the milk when unexpectedly Roy came in through the front door. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and he was panting but there was a smile on his face the instant he saw her.

"Morning!" he greeted, closing the door behind him and stumbling tiredly forward towards the kitchen counter.

"Hey there," he added to the baby, leaning across the counter to put a sloppy kiss on Lian's cheek.

"Morning..." Jade responded slowly, still shocked at Roy's exuberance and bright energy.

"So my schedule puts my gym work out at 1 pm, but I rearranged it so I could do it after breakfast. I'm meeting up with Wally and we're going to spar for a little while with some of the team. I'm trying to get my archery skills back up to par. You should have seen me last night, it was pathetic," Roy said with a snort. "Gosh, I'm sore," he added suddenly, "That work out yesterday made my legs feel like they were going to fall off this morning, but I decided I best go out anyway. It's kind of nice to feel sore again," he shrugged. Jade blinked, watching him just talk and talk.

"What are you making for breakfast? I can help," he offered readily. Jade was still staring at him in disbelief until finally she snapped herself out of it.

"I'm making eggs and no you cannot help," she responded with a short laugh, "Look at you, it's like you just came in from the rain. Go clean off and then you can feed Lian. I can smell you from here," she stated, waving him away. Roy just grinned and went to do as his wife told him.

From that day on, the next couple weeks went smoothly. Roy kept to his schedule, working out on a regular basis and coming home to give Lian plenty of attention while also keeping a happy, willing attitude around Jade most of the time. He had his moments where he would get grumpy and where pride would rear it's ugly head, but Roy and Jade's fights never lasted that long. In fact, they generally ended with Roy being the one to apologize. Something he'd used to NEVER do. He was definitely working hard to prove his worth, and Jade couldn't escape noticing the distinct improvement being made. Roy's physical body was finally strengthening up and the muscles on his shoulders, arms, chest, abdomen and legs were more defined than ever.

It was one early morning when Roy lay awake in bed, that Jade, whom he thought had been sleeping, suddenly rolled over to face him.

"You're ready," she said, a perfectly serious expression on her face, "Today, we're getting back on Speedy's scent,"

Roy nodded. She was right.

He was ready.

* * *

Okay! More action on the way! I warn you though, I don't like re-going through things that have already clearly happened in the episodes, so next chapter will be a quick over view, and then pick up after "Bloodlines". But yes, there will still be action!


	7. Giving Credit

For the first time in a long time, Roy finally felt like the search for the original Roy Harper wasn't consuming his life. It was over. Cheshire's lead had been more promising than Red Arrow could have ever hoped for, and the moment he'd laid eyes on the "true" Roy Harper, Red knew that his obsession with justification had finally come to an end. Nothing more needed to be proven or earned. Respect, he now had. Honor, he'd regained. Justice, he'd executed. Exceptence, he'd been shown. The Young Justice team had welcomed him back with willing arms, and Speedy, though confused and insanely bitter for all that had happened to him, was still thankful for having been rescued by the very clone made to replace him. Things were as good as they were going to get. Well... almost.

...

"I still don't know why we had to take Lian along," Roy complaned as he re-entered his home to find Jade cooking with the baby slobbering on a toy.

"You're just mad the first word you actually heard her speak was 'daddas'," Jade smirked from the kitchen. It was true, 'daddas' had been the first word Roy had heard Lian speak, though Jade had assured him that she'd said "dadda" plenty of times when Roy had been away working out or training. Roy was still not convinced.

"And what father in his right mind wouldn't be!? All I know is that young, punk version of me better know to keep his boundries! I won't have our daughter confusing the two of us!" Roy spouted off.

"Calm down," Jade huffed, rolling her eyes, "Speedy has one arm. Lian isn't likely to get the two of you mixed up,"

"We still look the same. For a baby that's all that matters," Roy pointed out, charging forward to set his hands down heavily on the counter.

"Roy... listen to me," Jade sighed and stopped her chopping of vegetables to face him and set her hands down on top of his. At the physical contact, she had her husband's full attention, "_You_ are her father. That other Roy is _not_. The genetics may be the same, but the human being isn't. You've had different experiences, and therefore they've made you different people. So stop having a pointless temper tantrum and tell me how the hospital visit went," she encouraged, turning away now to continue chopping. Roy sighed.

"Speedy is alright. He's in and out of conciousness a lot, but the doctor says he is stable. Apparently, the Light kept him cryogenically frozen, so his body's growth was impaired. Now that he's out, he should grow naturally though," Roy explained.

"That's good," Jade nodded.

"Also, I called Ollie..." Roy said, looking down.

"You had to at some point," Jade said softly, "How did he take it?"

"He was shocked. Shocked that I'd succeeded and even more shocked that Speedy was actually still alive, and not dead like the Justice's Leagues speculation," Roy informed. "He came down and we all had a talk together. Speedy actually came into conciosuness when Ollie arrived. Conversation was pretty of rough. Speedy kind of chewed Ollie out. I won't go over the details," he shook his head.

"Well, I'd be ticked too if I were kept in a tank like a fish for 8 years and none of my friends knew about it," Jade shrugged, "Things will all work out, it'll just take a bit of time," she promised. Roy smiled and walked around the counter to stand behind Jade where she was chopping. He was so close to slipping his hands around her waist, to pulling her small, curvy form against his and to leaning over her shoulder and pressing his cheek against hers. It was getting harder and harder these days to keep away from her. Sometimes, the attraction he felt and the need he had to be close with her nearly drove him insane. Thus far, he'd refrained, at most times just barely, but it was important he didn't invade her space when she wasn't ready. He'd made a promise to himself that he would not push himself on her until Jade had made it clear that it was what she desired. He didn't want a surface relationship with her anymore, and indulging in sensual interactions would only make it harder to discern what was love and what was selfishness. That was the mistake he'd made the last time.

"Roy..." Jade said softly. She could feel him close behind her, like a lingering shadow that was threatening to capture her within it. And the worst part was... she was thinking she wouldn't mind being captured... Quickly, she turned around to face him, thinking she might escape the tingling sensation that had begun to take over her. Big mistake. Roy was _right_ there and he was looking strait into her eyes with the most gentle searching expression she'd ever seen from him. Suddenly Jade was lost in his eyes. He had arrested her and hadn't even needed to use one hand. He'd been working really hard lately to keep her and Lian both happy and provided for... and how had she been repaying him? Well... she hadn't left him again... did that count? She didn't think so...

"Roy... I.. I'm very proud of you," she said finally.

Roy smiled.

"Thanks," he responded, "That means a lot to hear you say that,"

Then, to Roy's surprise and concern, Jade's face suddenly darkened as she looked down.

"Look, Roy, I need to leave for a day on Cheshire business," Jade said suddenly, "My dad dropped by, and he says I have a suspicious Light member trying to track me. I wasn't going to tell you, because I wasn't planning on doing anything about it, but it's been nagging on me the last few days. I feel I just need to go out and take care of it once and for all," she stated resolutely. Roy nodded.

"Sure, sure, okay," he said gently, "Do you want my help with anything?"

"If you could just spend the day with Lian, that would be helpful. I'd drop her off at my sisters but Artemis is busy tomorrow," Jade said. Roy nodded again, very willingly.

"Of course. I have planned to go and spar with the team, but I guess it's time most of them should meet her anyway," Roy shrugged, "Plus we've already seen how much she takes to violence," he snorted. Jade smiled.

"Great," she responded then turned back to cooking.

...

When Roy left the bathroom to head to his bed that night, Jade was practically lying in the middle of the mattress.

"You gonna scoot over?" he asked in amusement.

"Why don't you make me?" she returned. Ahh... so that was what she wanted... Roy had no problem with that.

"You asked," Roy shrugged and jumped on, thus beginning the bed war. They wrestled around a little while, Roy cheating by deciding to use the tickleing technique instead of the usual roughhousing which he and Jade used to engage in. And of course every time Jade had to laugh, she slapped Roy and scolded him for trying to make her wake the baby.

"Don't laugh and we won't have a problem," Roy smirked, having captured her feet and was keeping them in an arm lock to tickle her souls with his fingers. She kicked violently, rolling over and doing everything to get out of his grip in delightful torture. Finally she decided to pull her self forward and grab Roy by the ear, turning it an uncomfortable way so that Roy was forced to move the direction she prompted in order to evade harsh pain.

"Ow, ow ow... that's cheating!" he challenged in quiet protest, so as to not wake the baby, "I was playing nice, why can't you?" he questioned.

"Becuase I don't want to," Jade grinned, letting go of his ear with a smirk.

"Good thing I love that about you," Roy remarked giving her this charming smile. Jade's heart was in turmoil. He was sucking her in and she was letting him! She promised herself she would NOT fall in love with him again. She'd payed dearly for having done it before and she couldn't make that same mistake again... but he was so different now. He was kinder, more considerate and selfgiving then he'd ever been before. He was attentive, and affectionate, paying full attention to her and Lian whenever he could... Jade had been trying to prevent the enevitable, but it seemed she was just getting further entangled in it. With a soft sigh, Jade looked on the face of the man she'd married and wondered deep down within herself, if love was worth risking the pain all over again. Roy was waiting, smiling patiently. They were close enough that she suspected he was wondering if she was about to kiss him. But was she? Then, the baby started whimpering. Had they woken her?

"Nice going Red," she smirked sarcastically, pulling away from him to go to her crying baby's crib. Lian had saved her from yet another snare she'd nearly fallen into... After taking the time to rock Lian back to sleep, Jade was too tired to want to play anymore. And Roy was already asleep anyway so she slipped in on her side and lie there till she too was sleeping.

...

When Roy woke that morning, Jade was gone. It was a strange thing, since Jade had been beside him when he'd woken for almost a month now. Roy had gotten very comfortable with having warmth on the other side of the bed again. Now that it was cold he did his best to comfort himself that this was just for today. She was coming back. He got up from his bed and rubbed his eyes then remembered Lian was waiting for him wide awake in her crib. When she saw him come over she bounced around happily and reached her hands up eagerly.

"Dadda!" she squealed excitedly. Roy felt his heart practically skip a beat at hearing his little daughter call him 'dadda' for the first time. He reached down and scooped her up.

"You get to spend the whooole day with dadda," he crooned to her, "Let's go get ready to meet the team k?" he said, using that baby talk voice of his. Lian just smiled at him.

* * *

There you go! Sorry this chapter I didn't get up till noon. I was busy this morning! Anyway, one might have noticed this story part took place after Bloodlines & Satisfaction. As a reviewer requested, I will be introducing baby Lian to Oillie and the team next part. Also, the action is still coming! It's taken me a few chapters longer than I wanted to set things up so that the climax was built up properly. Just continue to bear with me! Thank you!

-Stokin D Embers


	8. Baby Sitting

RECOGNIZED: RED ARROW...

Roy smirked as the hidden phone booth scanner failed to detect Lian inside his back pack and sent him directly to the base entrance. Roy thought Jade had been joking when she'd said in the backpack, Lian was undetectable. Apparently not. When Red Arrow arrived within the base he could hear the voices of Wally and Dick talking in the distance. Along with Dick and Wally was the first Roy, Ollie, and his wife Dinah.

"Hey he showed!" Wally shouted upon seeing Roy emerge from the shaddows and into the light.

"Hey Wally, Dick," he nodded to Ollie and Dinah then looked lastly to Speedy. He... he had a metal arm now.

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked him.

"Better," the younger man answered.

That's new..." Roy noted, nodding towards the arm, "Some sort of Speedy upgrade?"

"It was a gift. I'm called Arsenal now, by the way," the young man stated proudly. Arsenal did fit him better than Speedy. Roy nodded.

"Good for you," he said. Roy was truly glad Arsenal was finding his place in the team. No one would get them confused, he was sure of it.

"Well he's here now, how about we get started?" Wally stated exuberantly.

"Actually, we're here," Roy corrected, carefully beginning to remove the back pack from his shoulders.

"You brought her?" Wally blinked in surprised delight.

"Brought who?" Ollie frowned, "Not...not Jade," he said flattly with disapproval instantly looking around into the shadows. Roy cringed inside. Yes, Ollie hadn't been happy when Roy had broken the news that he'd gone ahead and gotten himself married to Jade aka: Cheshire. Ollie had in fact thought Roy was drunk to make such a decision, but the Green Arrow hadn't understood the kind of person Cheshire was, and he still didn't. The fact that his own mentor didn't trust or respect his wife pushed a painful dagger further into Roy's heart whenever the subject was touched.

"No, don't worry. I know well enough how much you dislike my wife. I wouldn't subject her to your cynicism," Roy snapped unhelpfully. Ollie's frown deepened but Roy went on.

"I do hope however, that you come to accept my daughter," Roy said, lifting the top flap of the back pack open to reveal his baby girl. She was sleeping peacefully and all the room was looking at Roy in complete shock.

"Roy... why didn't you ever tell us?" Dick ventured first. Roy hated how Dick could always sound so hurt while asking questions.

"Because I didn't know about Lian myself till about a month ago," Roy explained sharply. Dinah had a hand to her chest in pleasant surprise.

"Roy this is wonderful," she said, "How happy I am for you, for the both of you," she congratulated in her gentle way. Ollie's frown wasn't on his face anymore, which Roy was pleased about, but it was replaced with a perminantly shocked expression, eyes wide, mouth opened partly. Aresenal said nothing, just stared with slightly lifted brows.

"She's beautiful," Dinah added, coming up to look at Lian with adoring eyes, "You must be so proud,"

"I am," Roy assured her, transferring Lian into Dinah's arms as she wanted to hold her. Dinah walked with Lian over to Ollie, trying to snap her husband out of his frozen state with a quick glare. Roy just folded his arms while waiting for his old mentor to say something. It was in that moment that Lian began to wake, and she blinked before squeaking out a yawn. Finally, Ollie cleared his throat, his icey facade melting away at the warm spectacle before his eyes.

"Roy..." he sighed, "I'm happy for you," he said with a sudden smile, "I'm very happy for you," he repeated, "She is wonderful," he admitted, admiring the baby from where she was up close.

"Thanks," Roy said, not having expected to see Ollie's smile and silently was pleased. Wally shot Roy a happy grin, clearly glad the news had been recieved well. Roy was just relieved to know the whole base didn't already know about Lian and that he had been able to be the one to show her to them.

"I can barely believe it," Dick smiled, "You're a father Roy!" he said excitedly, walking forward to give Roy a friendly hug. Roy accepted it then separated.

"Well, now that the adorable baby is present to see her father in action, I can show her how I wipe the floor with you," Wally grinned slyly at Roy.

"We'll see about that, "Roy countered. Everyone else backed off the sparing floor, including Dinah with Lian still in her arms, so that the Kid Flash could begin his match with Red Arrow.

"Round 1" said the automated computer voice. Wally lashed out with his fists first, and Roy found himself instantly on the defensive, as usual. But Roy had studdied and fought Wally long enough to know that the speedster liked to go all out in the beginning of the match, in an attempt to bring his opponent down right away. It usually worked with less prepared team members who could not possibly expect his quickness of strikes, but Roy knew how to block, endure, and be patient. Wally ran out of gas after a while of using up his energy in a rushed surge of punches and Roy just had to wait. Of course, Wally had been practicing endurance... Roy would have to hold out for quite some time, unless...

Wally had just swung out a fast punch headed for his head, and Roy realized he only had no time to evade. So, he swiped his own arm to the side, just in time to misdirect the blow intended for his face into mid air, shoving Wally's outthrust arm away and exposing his chest. It was Roy's opportunity to strike, so he did, and he did hard. The blow now put Wally on the defensive, knocking him back a few steps. Roy pursued.

Lian meanwhile had fully woken in Dinah's arms and had wanted to sit up. The baby had begun watching the fight and giggled as she saw her daddy was the one throwing punches.

"You have a cheerleader Roy," Dinah said with a smile, holding Lian up better. Roy smiled to himself, hearing Lian's giggles, but knowing he couldn't get distracted or he'd loose his edge. Wally seemed to know that as well, so he began cooing,  
"Aww she's so cute... look at her face!" trying to tempt Roy to loose focus. Roy just grinned, perfectly willing to play that game.

"She's totally sticking her tongue out at you!" Roy informed. Wally immedietly turned to look, falling for his own plot and giving Roy the advantage.

"She is not!" Wally complained when suddenly Roy threw another set of punches that were well timed and well enforced sending Wally's already unbalanced body to the mat.

"End Match. Victor: Red Arrow," the computer's voice said. Roy smiled and held his hand down to help Wally up.

"Nice try," Roy stated.

"Bringing that baby is your cheating card. It's like she gives you infinite strength or something!" Wally remarked.

"Arsenal, you next," Roy said, pointing towards the younger version of himself, "I want to see what you got,"

Arsenal nodded and smiled readily, walking over to get into position. Roy made sure to school the youngster. It felt good, knowing he was back on top of his game, though he was sure Arsenal found it annoyingly ironic that his own clone should have bested him. Still, the kid was barely out of the hospital from 8 years without training or upkeep. Roy had to give him credit for doing as well as he had. The rest of the afternoon was spent sparring and joking around with one another. Lian was an absolute joy to the rest of the team, who were almost as enthralled with her as Roy was, and even Ollie asked to hold her a few times. Roy had found it particularly amuseing when Lian had decided she liked pulling on his blonde whiskers. When it was time to leave, Wally suggested he and Roy have dinner together, since both their women were out. Roy agreed and as result, he was treated with getting to have pizzza for once instead of the healthy, balanced green meals Jade usually gave him. The visit was pleasant, as Wally told Roy all about the kind of courses he was studdying in college and the interesting science he was learning along the way. He also talked of pranks that he and Artemis liked to play on one another occasionally. Roy found many of Wally's stories quite hilarious. He'd never thought of playing pranks on Jade. It was probably best that wasn't his thing because Jade would skin him alive if he ever did anything to scare or put her off guard, that was, if he could even get her off guard.

Lian kept Wally and him entertained throughout the night, saying the occasional "dadda" and pointing around at her toys when she wanted one or doing the simple yet special things babies do. It was when Lian needed her diaper changed that Wally made his fast exit and the two friends parted ways.

...

Several hours later Roy sat in his room, trying to get Lian to fall asleep. He wasn't sure how Jade ever did it. Lian was wide awake and not looking the slightest ready to go down. As Roy sat there, rocking Lian in his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, he wondered about Jade. Was she alright? When would she be home? Should he stay up and wait for her? Roy was becoming increasingly nervous as the hours ticked off and finally Lian fell asleep in his arms as he sat deep in thought. It was when he put Lian in her cradle that Roy prepared himself for bed. But he didn't fall asleep. He lie awake, listening intently for any little sound, the door creaking open, a window being lifted, a footprint on the floor. But nothing. The silence was excruciating. Some time during the night, Roy fell asleep out of pure exahustion. But when he woke in the morning, he was even more restless than he'd been the night before. Jade wasn't beside him sleeping, nor did the bed feel it had been touched by her warmth all night. She had not come home...

* * *

Well... the climax is now here! Brace yourselves! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Let me know if you thought I did justice to Ollie's reaction to Lian!


	9. Gone Missing

Jade's cell number was only supposed to be used in extreme emergencies. The only ones who had it were Artemis, Roy and possibly her mother Paula. Jade had made it clear to Roy plenty of times that under no circumstances was he to call her while she was gone on a mission.

However, Roy was seriously concerned and so, braving the threat of his wife's sometimes deadly anger tantrums, he flipped open his cell phone and contacted her number. It rang and rang but there was no answer. There was no garanteeing that this meant Jade was in trouble. It was possible that she'd seen the phone ringing and had not answered it because she was in a position where she was held up and couldn't get to it. Roy put his cell phone down and sighed, standing up and taking baby Lian in his arms with him. This whole situation was incredibly aggravating. All of this uncertainty and worrying was pushing Roy to the edge and he couldn't take the stress on top of having a baby to handle!

Red Arrow was going to go out looking for Cheshire, and he would do it right now, heaven help him. Suiting up, Roy grabbed Lian last, deciding to drop her off at Artemis and Wally's apartment on the way. Luckily, Wally was home. Roy hadn't really wanted to take Lian along, and risk putting her in any form of danger.

"What's going on?" Wally asked when he found Red Arrow standing at his door instead of the casual dressed Roy Harper.

"Jade's missing. She said she would come home last night and there is still no sign of her," Roy stated, handing Lian over, "I'm going to look for her,"

"Roy... no offense, but this is Cheshire we're talking about... She's probably just run into a bit of extra trouble and will be home as soon as she can," Wally said, taking Lian in his arms.

"I...I know. I just...I don't have a good feeling about this. Jade always keeps her promises, and when she says she'll be home at a certain time, she's always home at that time. It just doesn't feel right and I need to check it out. If nothing ends up being wrong, then at least my suspicions will be appeased," Roy replied determinedly.

"Alright," Wally sighed, shrugging, "Good luck then,"

...

It didn't help Red Arrow much that he had absolutely no idea where to begin looking for Cheshire. He remembered, back a few years ago, back when he could never seem to get Cheshire off his mind, that he would sit out at night on a specifically tall office building, and wait for any sign of chaos, just hoping to run into her again. It was on this office building that Roy sat now, bending his bow back and forth in frustration. He'd been sitting there for fifteen minutes, straining his mind to think of any clues as to where Jade would be, when suddenly the sound of footprints thudded behind him. They were too heavy to be Cheshire's, and so Roy had spun on instinct, bow ready with an arrow aimed strait up at the enemy's face.

"My little girl is missing and you're just sitting up here?" Sportsmaster stated, standing tall and menacingly. Roy glared. He hadn't been aware that the Sportsmaster even knew about Jade being married to him.

"Sitting up here trying in vain to think of where I can find her," Roy growled.

"Well, I do. Come on," Sportsmaster informed, turning to go.

"What makes you think I will trust _you_?" Red Arrow snapped. It was a rather unnecessary question, considering Roy was so desperate he would have followed a gutter rat through the sewers if he thought it would lead him to his wife, but he still asked it. Sportsmaster was a suspicious character, even if he was Jade's father. Roy had to make sure he could trust him, just this once.

"Because, the Light contacted me and told me they had her in custody for fraternizing with the enemy," Sportsmaster barked out.

"Which would be me..." Roy sighed.

"Right, now shut up and follow me. I'm going to need a partner to help get the little girl out of this and right now, you're my best option," he huffed, turning to jump down to the next part of the roof. Red Arrow was full of mixed emotions. Part of him was relieved he now knew Jade's position, but also, his anxiety level had gone up another several meters in learning who exactly held Jade hostage. The Light would not handle traitors lightly, and Jade, while having quit them a little while ago, was still a danger to them if she leaked any secrets to any Justice League members.

Without hesitation, Roy followed Sportsmaster and soon found himself inside the assassin's own private van. So this is where he lived? A van? It was clean, well kept, and various weapons were stored in almost every near by compartment available. The van was a model Roy had never seen or heard of before and kept in excellent condition. If he guessed, Roy would say it was newest on whatever market Sportsmaster had bought it from. No doubt the guy was up to his eyeballs in cash for all the high paying assignments he'd accomplished in the past. And where was Roy right now after all the upholding of justice he'd done in _his_ career? A shabby, creaky apartment, undeserving of any man much less his young family. It just wasn't fair. But Roy bit back the resentment he felt at this realization and focused instead on rescuing his wife.

...

The ride in the van was a short one, which went strait to a private helicopter landing pad somewhere in the center of the city. Red Arrow made sure not to ask any questions, knowing full well that most likely all these preparations had been set up for this occasion only. A helicopter was waiting for them, ready to go and Sportsmaster climbed inside, Red Arrow coming in after him. There was a helicopter pilot, but Red Arrow couldn't see who it was nor did he think it was necessary that he did know. Red Arrow sat down, perfectly content to sit in silence the whole way, but Sportsmaster was surprisingly talkative.

"How's the baby doing?" he asked out of no where. Red looked over at the assassin suspiciously but answered anyway.

"Just fine,"

Sportsmaster nodded, "You take good care of her,"

Red wasn't certain if Sportsmaster was giving a command or simply stating a fact. His tone had been so flat it was really indiscernible. Red Arrow decided to respond with an answer that could go either way.

"I try,"

"I didn't think in a million years _you_ would be my future son-in-law,"

"I wasn't expecting to have _you_ as a father-in-law either pal," Red Arrow responded defensively.

"As if knowing would have made any difference. Your most remarkable quality is your stubbornness. Or so Jade's told me," Sportsmaster grunted. Red Arrow actually had to smile at that, but he made sure to turn his head away from Sportsmaster's sight first. His thoughts had wandered once again to Jade and her current situation.

"What do you think they will do to her?" Roy asked uncertainly.

"Not sure. I've never been caught betraying them before," Sportsmaster remarked. Red Arrow blinked. Did implying he'd never been "caught" mean Sportsmaster _had_ in fact betrayed the Light before?

"The Light head members will most likely debate her fate. I'm thinking they won't be in favor of keeping her alive though," Sportsmaster continued calmly. That statement set an uncomfortable coldness right into the pit of Red Arrow's stomach.

"Then we better get there soon..." Red grit out.

Sportsmaster checked his wrist gauntlet where a mini-datapad was stored away.

"We'll reach our destination in 15 minutes. So, here is the plan..."

* * *

Hello readers,  
I apologize for not having gotten to this sooner! I in truth had run out of gas and needed a few days to recuperate before I thrust my brain into the world of imagination once more. Hope none of you feel too long deprived! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will go up tomorrow!

-Stokin D Embers


	10. Being Rescued

The fear was as unshakable as the rough binders placed tightly around Jade's wrists. She knew she was going to die and she was wallowing in the certainty that there was no escape for her. The Light had made that much very clear when they'd put her into one of their high tech holding cells while they went back upstairs to decide the manner of how to dispatch her. Many a time had she escorted a prisoner down here in this expensive and inescapable prison. She'd never thought that one day she herself would be trapped behind the laser shields.

Now she stood, wrists strapped together by a device that tightened further every time she tried to twist in them. No one was guarding her cell so she was left all alone with her thoughts to torment her. And her thoughts were perhaps the worst torture she was undergoing so far. She had made it through the brutal beating that came with the fight which resulted in her capture. She'd stood through the slaps to her face and the chides in which the lower life Light assassins had taunted her with. She'd stood perfectly calm, not cracking a tear as the Light issued her sentence to death for fraternizing with the enemy. But as she stood alone, the knowledge of her now extremely short life span weighing down on her shoulders, it was thoughts of her baby that made her soul writhe in agony...

Lian needed her. All this time Jade had been cracking down hard on Roy so that he could be the father their baby needed, so that they could be the perfect family Lian deserved, and now, she wasn't going to be there to fill the role of mother for her own child. How could she have let this happen? Why had she made herself investigate the rumor leak on her own? If she had just let Roy come with her, things might have played out differently. But she'd let pride be her down fall, along with the determination to keep that ever tall wall of devision between herself and Roy standing strong. She needed to get real with herself. She'd put that wall up because she'd been afraid. Afraid to let Roy into her heart again and afraid that she would pay for it repetitively. Now, Jade realized all along she'd just been plain stupid.

Flash backs of Roy's smiles, his laughs, all his baby talk, and charming expressions flowed through her mind's eye. The sound of his voice echoed still within her brain's memory. Recollections of all the moments she had nearly given in to him, nearly let him take her heart fully once again, pained her spirit with intense guilt and grief. If only she had... If only, if only. Those were the two words that plagued her. Now she would never see Roy Harper again, or her precious baby girl. Jade rested with her back against the wall and leaned her head back, finally letting the tears fall. She'd been so stupid and there was no going back. No correcting those mistakes...

...

"You know the drill," Sportsmaster stated roughly. Red Arrow nodded and let Sportsmaster clap on a pair of techy cuffs around his wrists. They currently were sitting in a black car, waiting on a street across from a bankers building. The secret was that this bankers building was a big front. Roy would have never predicted a bank building to be the secret cover face to the Light's deepest and darkest meeting place. The bank was right out there in the open with people that walked in and out doing regular business, workers at the front desks came in and out with normal jobs and an elevator accessed eleven different level floors.

Sportsmaster had shown Roy the whole lay out of the building on a map he had stored on his gauntlet. From the floor plans, Roy had seen it would be impossible to infiltrate the base from anywhere but the street level entrance since the Light's secret quarters were below ground. To do this, he had to show his face to all the series of cameras and workers that were at the desks. Sportsmaster had been the one to deduct the only way he was going to sneak Red Arrow in was undercover as his own prisoner.

This of course had made Roy extremely uncomfortable, for he knew the moment those cuffs were put on his wrists he would be in the most vulnerable position. If Sportsmaster had all along been setting up nothing but a big trap, then Roy would be walking right into it. But one thing was for certain, if Jade was here, and Sportsmaster had made a pretty big case that she was, then this would all be worth it. Roy would barter his life for hers, if given the opportunity, and he would do it in a heart beat.

Even as the cuffs snapped around his wrists, Red Arrow remained sharply determined and calm. He had to do this, for his wife, for his baby girl's mother, and for the love of his life. Sportsmaster, once making sure the cuffs were necessarily secure, led Red Arrow quickly out of the car, pushing him as if Red were in fact a real prisoner. The moment they stepped into the large, and expensive front sliding doors of the bank building, everyone stopped what they were doing. Customers, who'd looked genuine enough, all suddenly stood, looking sharply Sportsmaster's way, some reaching part way into their nice suits to where a hidden gun may be. Roy realized in that moment they were all hired guards, disguised as customers or office officials to keep the front of the bank up and running without suspicion.

"Sportsmaster, acknowledged," spoke a sudden computer voice from speakers somewhere in the walls and ceiling. The bank doors slid closed and automatically, all the doors and windows became tinted black. No one from the outside could see in now.

"You're appointment time checks out," said one of the ladies behind the bank desks. Sportsmaster just stood and waited. He'd apparently planned it all out perfectly, to Roy's surprise. Sportsmaster had known he wouldn't be allowed in to see the Light unless he'd been summoned directly by them. The good luck was that he actually had been summoned by them, in order to debate his daughter's fate with the rest of the members. So he'd shown, though he didn't plan on _debating_ his daughter's fate. He planned on securing it.

"Right this way," said a pair of guards who walked up to lead Sportsmaster and Red Arrow to one of the elevators in the line up of six. Roy noted it was the elevator directly in the middle that they were taking, for future preference. Once inside, the doors closed behind them and the elevator went down. Roy didn't realize he was holding his breath until the doors opened again and they stepped out into a large, cold and rather gloomy room where several large chairs were placed high around a big circular table. In each chair was the dark silhouette of a different person.

"Sportsmaster..." greeted one of the deep voices.

"I have here a prisoner. Caught him snooping around," Sportsmaster declared, pushing Red Arrow forward.

"Red Arrow," snorted another voice, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Let Cheshire go," Roy demanded.

"Ah yes... How appropriate that you should attempt coming to your wife's rescue," responded another voice, "We were just debating in what manner her death shall be executed,"

"Take me instead," Roy plead.

"Hmmm, yes, perhaps putting you to death and allowing the wayward Cheshire to watch will restore her lack of focus to our cause," mused another voice, a higher pitched, more whiney one. Red Arrow swallowed but the steel in his eyes didn't leave.

"I, for one, am in favor with that idea. She may be a brat occasionally, but Cheshire is still my daughter," Sportsmaster declared. He sounded so startlingly serious, for a moment Roy wondered how it was possible Sportsmaster _wasn't_ being truthful.

"Escort Red Arrow to the cells. We shall deliberate he and his wife's fate together," responded the head voice. Sportsmaster nodded and led Red Arrow off. Even as they walked down the halls alone, Sportsmaster offered no conversation, for cameras and sound sensors were everywhere. When they reached the prison area, Red looked hastily around for Jade. Sportsmaster, walking by a panel in the wall, suddenly took a dagger in his belt and slashed through it, opening the hard iron door and searching inside to start cutting through wires. When the lights, cameras as well as sound sensors had all been cut, Sportsmaster released Roy from the cuffs and the hero took off down the cell hall to go find Jade. It didn't take long to spot her. She was leaned up against a wall, her head and all her wild hair hanging down. Her uniform was ripped in certain areas, dried and fresh blood stained evidently on her legs, arms, and even a nasty rip across her side. The sight of her in this condition made Roy's heart sink inside his chest.

"Jade!" he called, his voice strained and full of anxiety. Her head snapped up when she heard his voice and her eyes met his gaze.

"Roy!" she gasped, striding forward to stand near the laser cell wall. Her eyes shone with relief and admiration, "you're here!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"We'll have you out in just a moment," Roy promised. Sportsmaster came over at this point and typed a complicated code into the cell lock controls. Within a moment, the laser cell was down and Roy rushed forward to take his wife in his arms. She couldn't embrace him back, as to the cuffs still on her wrists, but a sigh came from her lungs as all her pent up fears and concerns drained away. All the doom had lifted from Jade's spirit and now that she was free to have a second chance in righting all her past guilts, she didn't hesitate.

"I love you," Jade's voice was shaky with emotion, but she couldn't go any longer without letting Roy know how she truly felt. How she had always felt. In response, Roy clutched her tighter, beginning to kiss her neck gently, then her cheek, where he tasted her tears. Unable to refrain himself, Roy pulled back just enough to captured her lips with his own. It was a desperate kiss, one that Roy had feared just moments before that he'd never have the chance to give, and one that he had been holding back for too long. Their mouths separated finally, both panting to catch their breath, as they leaned their foreheads together. Neither wanted to let the other go.

"If you two are done," Sportsmaster grunted suddenly, getting their attention, "We don't have much time. I cut the power down here but the back up system will kick in shortly," he stated, handing over Roy's bow and arrows, as well as cutting Jade's wrist cuffs free and handing her Cheshire's mask and her sais. Dawning their weapons, the trio turned towards the exit.

* * *

Daww... Roy and Jade kissed! How sweet. It was about time, doncha think? Lol. But will they escape successfully? Next chapter will be up tomorrow!

-Stokin D Embers


	11. Needing You

Things weren't going too well. Not only was all the power coming back on, but every guard had been put on constant alert after the sudden energy outage of the bottom floor.

"I'll create a distraction, you both get to the elevator," Sportsmaster commanded as he pointed the direction they should go.

"We can fight out of here together," Jade protested. Her tone actually surprised Roy, for he thought he heard a smidgen of concern in it towards her father.

"I got this little girl. Been doing it long before you were born," Sportsmaster grunted in his gravely voice.

"Fine," Cheshire snorted in response, and promptly turned off in the exit's direction. Red Arrow followed her, but not before having shot Sportsmaster a respectful nod. It was his way of saying thank you, as small or insignificant as it might have seemed. Sportsmaster caught on and nodded in return.

"Please tell me you don't have Lian hidden in your quiver somewhere," Jade stated as she and Red ran side by side.

"Of course not!" Roy assured her, "She's safe with Wally,"

Right as Roy had said this an explosion shook the floor where they ran, knocking both of them off their feet. Roy had landed, instinctively covering Jade in the fall, and snapped his head up to look at the source of danger. It was in the waft of smoke that Roy spotted Deathstroke. He was reaching into his belt for another set of explosives to toss over, but Red Arrow wasn't going to have it. In the blink of an eye, he ripped an arrow from his quiver and lined it up perfectly in sync with his bow before releasing the tension he'd drawn back, and letting the fast weapon sore towards its target. Deathstroke dodged, but what he hadn't expected was that it was an arrow tip full of sleeping gas. He choked as the green gas filled the air above where the arrow had struck. He didn't go down however as he quickly held his breath, but it had given Cheshire and Red Arrow enough time to get back on their feet and continue their sprint for the door. Cheshire ran ahead, using her extreme set of jujitsu maneuvers to take her enemies down without even needing the use of her sais. Man after man ran up to stop them, but these were small lackeys compared to who Sportsmaster was holding back... Roy wouldn't discover how much Sportsmaster had gone through to keep the main bad guys off Red Arrow and Cheshire's tale until a few weeks later...

Red Arrow strung out several arrows, pulling back and firing without hesitation, sending the projectiles full of sticky solutions to trap his targets, or shock them, or when he was feeling really fed up, simply blow them up. Eventually, after a long dash to the elevator, Jade finished taking out the last of the elevator guards and darted inside, punching the door to close just as Roy had slipped in after her.

"This thing better work," Roy muttered through gritted teeth. Cheshire was silent as the elevator began to motor upwards. It was moving at a speed too slow for Red Arrow's taste and to his and his wife's dismay, the big metal box suddenly stopped moving altogether.

"They must have manually shut it down," Cheshire deducted.

"Just great," Red Arrow growled then cursed. He was prepared the next moment however and lifted an explosive arrow to launch directly at one side of the elevator's roof. He had quickly moved to cover Jade against the farthest corner, bracing his hands against the side walls with his back to the explosion. When the loud, teeth chattering **_BOOM_** was over, Roy lifted his head from where it had been tucked aside Jade's. She was panting slightly with adrenaline, as was he, and beneath the mask, Roy could see her eyes as they stared lovingly at him. Roy grinned. Nothing turned his woman on more than kicking major butt and a few off hand explosions.

"Come on," he said, glancing up at the hole he'd made in the elevator ceiling before getting down on a knee to lock his hands together and offer her a hoist up. She took it readily, springing with the agility of a cat and pulled herself up to stand once on top of the elevator itself. She then looked down and watched as Roy shot yet another arrow, this time, one that went strait out of the hole and up a far ways to lodge itself in the side of the elevator shaft's wall. A few clicking noises, and Roy had his belt hooked up and zinged strait out of the elevator box. He scooped Jade up with his free hand, letting her cling with arms around his neck and waist, as the arrow began to propel them upwards. The nearest elevator door exit was the one to the main lobby floor, but that wasn't where they wanted to go. They went up and up until they'd passed at least two doors before Roy clung to the side of the wall, halting their progress upwards. He held close to the wall where the next elevator door exit was while he let Jade lean over and use her sais to begin cutting the door locks open. Just then, they heard a loud grind and Roy looked down to see the elevator was moving again. And it was coming up...

"Uhh... _honey_, might want to hurry that up," Roy prompted, looking down with a now nervous expression on his face.

"I'm WORKING on it _dear_," she gritted back, pressing harder into the lock, and doing her best to try to get the door's open.

"It's coming up pretty fast," Roy pointed out anxiously.

"I'm aware of that!" Jade spat back, loosing her patience with him.

"Let me try," he suggested hurriedly going to reach forward and do it himself when finally the lock broke and the sliding doors came swooshing open.

"Got it," Jade gasped as Roy unexpectedly pushed her forward towards the ledge where she grabbed hold and swung her legs over. Roy came after her hastily.

"We're on level two," Jade noted.

"Let's just find the closest window, then we are out of here," Roy said, preparing another few arrows should more hirelings come their way.

...

The battle seemed to only get fiercer on the way out, but Red Arrow and Cheshire had never fought more like a perfect team in their lives. With Roy firing distant shots and Cheshire protecting his back they fought like a well practiced pair who had been created to aid each other. It wasn't until they made it out of a window and onto the nearest building roof top that they felt they were truly free to breathe free air. The hirelings didn't dare pursue them out in the open, unless they would break their cover of being "just a bank".

"You think your dad got out okay?" Roy asked, surprising even himself with wondering about Sportsmaster's well being. Jade looked over at him, now removing her Cheshire mask and sliding it up off her face.

"No doubt," she responded confidently. For a long minute, the two just stared at each other, drinking in one another's presence. There wasn't any words Roy could say to communicate how worried he had been when Jade had been missing. The dread of the possibility that he may never see her again had been almost overwhelming to the point where he couldn't function. Nothing could properly describe the agony his heart had been in. Nothing in words at least.

Roy took a step towards his wife and wrapped her in a hug, pulling her into him and breathing in her lovely smell, potent sweat and all. Jade held him in return, letting out a sigh of contentment. The feel of his arms around her was all too comforting to possibly not make her feel entirely safe and taken care of. This sensation was so rare to her, as Jade was used to always having to care for herself, even others. But to know someone was taking care of her? Like, truly taking care of her by protecting her and loving her entirely, inspired joyous emotions to warm her heart and body. It was a powerful feeling, for nothing else was quite like it...

Red Arrow gently lifted a hand to her cheek where he stroked the back of his fingers tenderly down soft skin before encircling her chin and lifting it ever so slightly so she could receive the kiss he wanted to give. Jade's eyes shut and she let the pure happiness of the moment sink down into the depths of her being as his lips sank into one with hers.

...

"Oh, Roooooy,"

Roy felt his cheeks flush with heat as he heard his wife's voice cooing to him from their bedroom. He'd been picking up the mess of baby toys that had been left all over the living room floor from an hour ago. After escaping the Light's trap, Roy and Jade had went to recover Lian from Wally's care and then had returned home happily where'd they'd spent the rest of the afternoon playing and fully enjoying one another's company. For the first time. Roy had felt like a _whole_ family. They were one now, and perfectly joined in love and compassion, just how a family aught to be.

"Yes darling?" he responded with a grin, walking over to the bedroom door to peek inside. Jade was carefully setting Lian down into the crib.

"I need you," she responded. Roy's grin broadened slightly. Those were the words he'd been wanting to hear ever since Jade had come back into his life. And there they were. He walked inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"You what?" he asked playfully, smiling stupidly. Jade looked up at his expression and instantly caught on. As soon as Lian was set down she shot him an alluring eye.

"I _need_ you..." the words rolled silkily off her tongue.

"You sure about that?" Roy asked, perhaps over-milking the subject but enjoying it anyway. Jade impatiently rolled her eyes and reached out to grab him by the shirt and yank him forward.

"Oh yes... I _really_ need you..." she continue softly, her tone tender and sweet as their faces neared one another. Just when Roy had thought she was going to give him an appetizing kiss she finished speaking, "...to take out the dirty dipper garbage,"

Roy sighed, and grunted, romantic moment spoiled. He shook his head at her in amusement and walked to go get the garbage bag out of the container they had near the crib where Lian was generally changed. He removed the full, and extremely stinky, plastic bag and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Roy..." Jade added, making Roy pause again. He turned to look at her once more.

"Hurry back," she smiled flirtatiously, walking towards the bed and running her hand attractively down her body while the other she raked through her long black hair. Roy swore his heart picked up speed by several knots. Without a word, Roy darted out of the room, shuffling quickly to the front door, ripping it open, baby knob or not, and then tore down the side yard to hurl the garbage bag away. He couldn't return to their room fast enough. When he finally did return, panting from the quick work out and abruptly opening the door, Jade shushed him.

"Shhh! The baby is asleep you know," she reprimanded. Roy turned to look down into the crib and admire their sleeping baby girl. She was resting peacefully, her serenity nearly hypnotizing as he stared at her.

"Ahem..." Jade interrupted.

Roy snapped out of the momentary trance to gaze over at his wife who was sitting on the bed. She was the image of beauty itself in his eyes. Even with the small cuts which he'd helped clean on her face and arms, there was no denying she was absolutely irresistible. With a small smile she lifted her pointer finger and gestured he come closer. And come closer he did...

It was a good night.

By morning, there was no lingering doubt in Roy or Jade's mind that Red Arrow, the cloned hero, was certainly meant to live a father life...

* * *

Hiya!

I apologize for not having posted when I said I was going to. A family crisis came up and it threw me through a loop these last couple of days. Everything is good now though and I'm happy to say I got this chapter out! I'm considering this being the last chapter, and ending this particular story right here. Let me know if you guys believe it's a good finish!

And never fear! I will most definitely be writing more of Roy and Jade in at least one more story soon so if I do end this here, I will have more plot ideas to write about later! Thanks again for all your support and helpful, kind reviews. I appreciate all of them!

So till next time,

-Stokin D Embers


End file.
